


'Tis The Season

by Hino



Series: Everyone Is Welcome For The Holidays [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Also me panic trimming the fic since I didn't like the ending, Gen, Wholesome Christmas fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Christmas should be shared with people.Including the grumpy neighbour.





	

The soft jingle of Eduardo’s mobile woke him, making the man grumble and moan. Blearily, he looked to the screen, wincing at the brightness, and read the message.

_Merry Christmas Eddie!_   
_Love, Grandma._

Eduardo sighed. Despite having her as a contact in his phone, his Grandma always signed off her text messages with her name. Still, he managed to tap back a reply, squinting as he tried to see the keyboard.

_Merry Christmas Grandma, love you._

With the compulsory Christmas greetings done, Eduardo was ready to go back to bed, settling down. Closing his eyes, he let the silence and peace of the morning settle back over him. It was gentle and he felt himself ready to sleep again-

 

Thump-Thump-Thump!

“Edwindy!”

Sleep was off the table now. Eduardo threw back the covers in irritation as he got up. It was Christmas morning, and a glance at the clock told him it was only seven. Far too early to be up when you lived alone and had long since lost the Christmas spirit. A soft glow began to surround his hands, and green energy crackled between his fingers, only growing more intense as the person knocked again. Eduardo grabbed the door handle with force and tore it open, fully ready to unleash a tirade on whoever the unfortunate soul was knocking on his door, but instead found himself staring at a surprised and off-guard ginger. “Matt?”

At his name, Matt snapped back to attention, making the Christmas hat he was wearing swing around and smack him in the face. “Eleanor! Merry Christmas!” came the greeting, not missing a beat. With a grin, he held out a present, waiting patiently for Eduardo to take it. “I hope you like it.”

The glow faded from Eduardo’s hands as he took the offered gift. He looked at it with confusion, then to Matt who just kept smiling. “My name’s Eduardo,” he corrected, still looking at the box he’d been given. It was wrapped in purple paper, plastered with images of Matt in various poses. Some were just of his face, while others were him striking a pose in sunglasses, riding a surfboard, and one was just him laying on a couch, supposedly waiting to be drawn like one of those french girls. “But uh... thanks.”

“We’re having breakfast in Edd’s apartment. You can come if you’d like!” There was some strange infectious joy in the way Matt spoke that made Eduardo smile. It was only for a moment though, as he managed to force it away and return to his neutral expression.

“Don’t count on it,” Eduardo answered, voice lacking its usual bite but still managing to be serious. “I’ve got better things to do.” 

It was a lie, but Matt seemed to buy it. His smile drooped and his entire posture seemed to sink. Even to someone like Eduardo, who only had a neighbourly polite connection with the ginger, it seemed slightly upsetting. “Alright,” he answered with a sigh. “But you’ll know where to find us!” Almost as fast as he’d started frowning, he grinned. “Bye Edwindow!”

“It’s Eduardo,” he called but Matt was already in the stairwell, leaving him alone. Looking to the present, Eduardo gave it a little shake, trying to figure out what was inside. He couldn’t hear anything, which only served to fuel the tiny bit of curiosity lingering in his mind. With a sigh, he stepped back inside, and closed the door.

 

The couch cushion dipped as Eduardo sat down, box in his lap. Getting a closer look at the paper made him wince, and he tore it off without hesitation, scrunching it up so he wouldn’t have to see the remarkably well-drawn Matt lounging on a couch. It left him with a mint blue box, and Eduardo found himself hesitating. He almost expected someone to come and take it back; it wasn’t like he’d been a good person to Edd, Tom, or Matt. There wasn’t a reason for any of them to give him a present.

“Just open it,” he told himself, grabbing hold of the lid. “It’s fine.”

He found himself believing it, opening the box and looking inside. Deep green cloth was the first thing he saw, and slowly, Eduardo pulled it out. The material unfolded, spilling out from the neatly folded bundle into what appeared to be a thick winter jacket. A note tumbled out with it, and Eduardo put his analysis of the gift on hold to read it.

“Mark complained once that you never go out in the snow because you’re ‘A little bitch’ so we got you a jacket. Hope you’ll join us for a snowball match or two! - Matt, Edd, Tom.”

Eduardo set the box down on the floor and placed the note on the arm of the couch. Grabbing the jacket and standing, he began to look it over. It was padded and thick, more than enough to keep out the British winter. Slipping it on and zipping it up made it clear that the jacket was expensive and guaranteed to last. It wasn’t bulky either, which just added to the list of benefits.

It made Eduardo pause though, as he thought about what he was wearing. Those three annoying, shitty, loud neighbours had gotten him something good. They weren’t trying to win him over, or pay back something they owed. It just a genuine, wholehearted gift. 

He sighed. “God damn it.”

 

The apartment was full of life. Christmas carols played through the television while Tom worked on brewing coffee. Edd and Matt were busy eating breakfast, trying to sing along while not spitting their food everywhere. Only Tom refrained from the festivity, bringing over his black coffee and sitting on the floor. He took a sip and relaxed, letting the caffeine slowly wake him up. “Did you give Eduardo his present?”

“Matt did,” Edd answered with a mouthful of bacon. He took a quick drink of cola and swallowed before going straight back into the meal. “I don’t know if he’s coming over for breakfast.”

Matt’s frown came back. “He didn’t sound interested,” he commented, waving around a piece of egg he’d speared with the fork. “Spending Christmas alone is sad.”

Tom shrugged. “He probably has other plans. You don’t know the guy, maybe he’s got family around here.”

It was a satisfactory answer for Matt, who went back to eating without another word. Edd glanced to the clock for a moment before returning his attention to the plate before him. “It’s still early. Maybe he’ll come by later.”

 

As if to blow Edd’s theory out of the water, the front door slammed open. The three stopped, looking up to see Eduardo standing in the doorway, eyes glowing a vibrant green and arms full of presents.

“Merry Christmas, douchebags!” was the only thing he said before the glow from his eyes grew to envelop his body. The gifts he was holding began to float, and energy crackled between his fingers as he raised his hands up, summoning energy. Tom tried to speak up and comment that he didn’t celebrate Christmas, but fell silent as Eduardo thrust his hands forwards, sending the presents flying. One smacked Matt in the face. Another landed in Edd’s breakfast. The third hit Tom’s spiked hair and bounced onto the floor to rest in his lap.

Edd looked from his ruined breakfast to the door, ready to shout at Eduardo when the door slammed shut. It was followed by frantic footsteps, and the echo of someone entering the stairwell. “Well that happened...”

Matt rubbed at his face, trying to alleviate the aching that was settling in. “I hope it doesn’t bruise,” he whined as he looked at the box he was given. It was a lilac purple, and had a violet bow on top. “This box hurts.”

“It will,” Tom answered, looking at his own present. Navy blue and white striping, with a light blue bow. “What was his problem anyway?”

“Dunno,” Edd answered as he removed the few pieces of egg that had stuck to his box. It was light green with an olive bow. Setting aside his plate, Edd set the gift in his lap and pulled off the lid. Inside were two bottles of cola, alongside a bundle of art supplies and a sketchbook. “Whoa...”

A bright flash caught Edd off guard, and he turned to see Matt wielding a polaroid camera in one hand, and a digital one in the other. “Look what Ellie got me!” he laughed, watching as the picture slowly printed out. Leaning over, Edd could see a photo album in the box too, crisp and clean. “What about you, Tom?”

The look on Tom’s face was one of confusion. Inside the box was a few bottles of diet smirnoff, a book of matches, some cloth,a photo of the large Christmas tree that sat in the middle of the shopping district, and a note which simply read “Be there at nine. They’ll be distracted.”

“I got nothing good,” he answered, quickly packing the gift up. “Such a shame. Oh dear.”

Edd looked to the door and laughed. “Seems like he’s warming up to us.”

“Maybe he’ll come to New Years,” Matt wondered aloud, looking through the camera settings to make sure they would be perfect photos.

 

“I hope so,” Edd answered. “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote this in one night and then had to cut the ending because it was bleh.  
> It me. Also might do a New Years one if I feel like it.


End file.
